


Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.

by enigma_scars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, summer drabble, suntan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_scars/pseuds/enigma_scars
Summary: Prompt: Suntan





	Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle.

Lying on the beach, the world seemed at large just a cool salty breeze and love. The sun was shining bright and Louis just looked at Harry building a sandcastle with his siblings.

There in the middle of nowhere Louis realized something.

 

A crooked smile, a dimpled grin.

Water, sand, sun and wind. 

Umbrellas and sunblocks, Sandcastles and seashells.

Rollerblades and skateboards.

Colas and popsicles, hats and glasses.

Ships and compass, anchors and rope.

16 & 18

Oops! & Hi!

And that feeling like it was meant to be.

 

Louis decided they both could do without a suntan on their ring fingers.


End file.
